


What is your Boggart?

by ChylerWilson26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChylerWilson26/pseuds/ChylerWilson26
Summary: Short drabble I made for a Interactive Harry Potter Facebook page. We were supposed to come up with what we thought our boggart would be, extra points for our house if we gave a short story to it and an image. Deals with original character. I also own nothing of Harry Potter's world.





	What is your Boggart?

Professor Lupin stood next to the dresser, Boggart inside. Amelia's wand loose in her shaken, unsteady hand. Since the beginning of the lesson, she was not looking forward to her turn.

"Amelia, you're up, Do you remember your incantation?" Professor lupin asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She nodded and tightened her grip on her wand. "Riddikulus, sir." She answered. She gave a quick glance behind her to her cousin. Draco knew the one thing that she feared most. He gave a light squeeze to her shoulder before nodding to her. He would step in and intervene if necessary.

Amelia stepped forward and took her stance. "I'm ready Professor." She took a deep breath as Professor Lupin reached for the door and opened it. It took a moment before her father staggered out a bottle of the finest malt whiskey he owned. "Amelia, what the bloody hell is going on here? Throwing a party so you can whore around again?" Its eyes darted across the classroom but stayed as her father. "Even roped Draco into your filthy games. You're such a bleeding disgrace to the Malfoy name!"

Amelia took a step back as the boggart advanced. "The incantation Ms. Malfoy." The professor reminded her. It was no luck though, it was too accurate for her. As if her real father was right before her.

"You can't even whore around 'Properly'." The boggart finished in air quotes drunkenly. "You have to roll around that flea-bitten were."

With an unsteady hand Amelia raised her wand. The words were caught in her throat. Just as Draco went to step in front, Alec, the were in question, stepped up. Blocking Amelia from the boggart, it shifted to his bear form. Rage and blood lust seeping from every pure of him. "Ruddikulus!" Alec yelled.

As the incantation was spoke, his raged bear form transformed into a Kodiak wearing a spinner top hat as he road a unicycle. Alec gave a nod to the professor before turning to Amelia and leading her out of the classroom. Draco on the other hand, threw a glare to Lupin before retreating as well to check on his cousin.


End file.
